Deleted Scenes
by ithinki
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like in their shoes? These are scenes not included in the Twilight Series. Alternate POV each chapter.
1. Comparisons

**Disclaimer**: All rights of the Twilight Series go to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Notes**: I redid this chapter after getting some advice from Shigutsu of the Woods. Thanks a lot!

**Summary: **Bella POV. Bella's in her room and contemplating her relationship between the two most important people in her life.

Night and Day. Sun and Moon. Black and White. Love and Hate. Edward and Jacob. All so very different, yet, all so very similar.

_Wow. _I think I'm becoming way too philosophical these days. Ah well, what do you expect? It's not everyday you find yourself life where the two most important people to you are mythical…_right?_

I've been keeping a journal lately. You never know when you'll be kicking the bucket… _I think I'm the only one I know that says that hopefully._ Anyways, I even named my diary. Its name is Diary.

Sighing at my unimaginativeness, I start to scribble miserably on the paper.

_Dear _Diary, It's only been a few days back from Italy and I can't sleep.

Edward is on one of his "camping trips" again. I really wish he was here with me right now, but I am relieved to have a little time with my thoughts. Lately, I've been trying to straighten out my feelings for Edward and Jacob.

Don't get me wrong! I know I love Edward with all my being… but I also care about Jacob. He was the one that kept me going when I was broken.

Edward…He was so aloof and distant to others, yet he fell in love with me. I still can't believe it myself to this day. How can anyone so beautiful and perfect fall in love with someone like me? He can be so dark and mysterious at times, but when he comes out of the shadows, he is like the sun, too beautiful to touch. He tells me time and again that he isn't good or me, but I never listen. Nothing can keep me away from the one I love.

Jacob…Somehow, in some odd way, he became my best friend. Always welcoming me and always smiling, he too became my sun. How ironic. As Edward is pale, Jacob is dark.; and as I thought Edward was too good for me, Jacob too can find a better person to love who will love him as I can not. Jacob also became beautiful in a way Edward was not. Rugged, natural. He made Edward's other worldliness utterly obvious.

Even their ages are in conflict with each other. Edward with his decades upon decades of wisdom and Jacob's youthful experience are each on different ends of the spectrum.

How is it possible that the first person I _really_ talk to happens to be another mythical creature found only in horror books? I really do think something is wrong with me. Never able to fully relate with my fellow humans, yet more than capable of finding a kindred spirit in the non humans. How strange.

Still, those two are so strangely similar. The same dark mood swings, the human instincts buried underneath other instincts, and even the thought that they know how to take care of me better than myself…so _pushy_…

And of course, they detest each other. Yet, for some unknown reason, they both love me.

_How is that possible?_ Back in Phoenix, I was a nobody. Sure, I had one or two friends, but ever since I came to Forks, I've lost all contact with them. For all I know, they've forgotten me.

_How in the world did a little town called Forks change my whole life?_

I sigh once again and stop writing. _I wonder when Edward will come back…_ He told me he'd come to my house around 3:00 a.m. and to not stay up waiting for him.

"_Bella, I know you've been having trouble sleeping. Please just try and not stay up. Humans need their sleep." He teased. _

_Exasperated. That's what I felt. _

"_How can I not sleep without you? I need you with me." I said pitiably… _Woe is me…

_His eyes softened, "I promise to always come back to you, Isabella Swan. **Always**."_

Finally, I started to yawn and then laid back in bed. I thought back to his words and suddenly felt cool arms wrap around me.

"Edward?"

"Who else? And why are you still awake? I thought I told you not to wait up for me." he said, "Now sleep…And I love you".

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I love you too," I huffed, trying to sound annoyed. He knew I was just faking it and kissed me before pulling me towards him again.

_Always_. I closed my eyes with a smile.


	2. Running

**Disclaimer:** All rights of the Twilight Series go to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Notes: **I'm reposting this so that its in a collection of Twilight/New Moon one-shots instead of a whole bunch of random ones…ehh...I'm an organizer freak, what can I say?

**Summary: **Jacob POV. Set when Jacob and his brothers killed Laurent two days ago. Jacob is scouting Forks and thinking about Bella.

Running. Running.. Running…

I've finally finished my scouting around Forks. My brothers tell me that the black-haired blood sucker we killed the other day had a mate. _The other day_… Bella. She must hate me by now. Sam is keeping me from contacting her even though I really want to. _Badly_. I've never related to anyone like her before…I still hope my age doesn't affect our relationship.

The one thing that has been keeping me sane during this time is the speed. Ha! Not the drugs…Bella would massacre me if she thought I was doing drugs. No, the freedom I get when I become a wolf is incredible. There's nothing like running through the woods. In those times I have those rushes, I feel like some kind of Superman. Will Bella accept me if I show her that I'm the same person as before? If she can accept the _other_ one, then why not? Right?

I race around the Forks High School one more time then move on…

That reminds me. When I found out the truth about the family of blood suckers who used to live here, I couldn't believe Bella knew and still "loved" _him_. He hurt her so much. My brothers convinced me that she knew, but still. How can she love something so..so…monstrous? _Oh crap._ Then how can she love me then since I'm a monster too? No. I just hunt the monsters. Yes. I'm just the monster hunter. I'm still me. Just because I turn into an oversized wolf now and then doesn't mean I'm not still Jacob Black…_Right_? I really should stop talking to myself. The guys in the pack make fun of me since I talk to myself so much. _Damn mind reading werewolf powers_…

I'm finally here.

I quietly jumped up into the convenient tree near her window…and peer inside. Good. She's sleeping. For about a week now, I've been checking in on her to make sure she was sleeping well. I feel guilty at times since she never knows that I'm here. _God, I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of creep or something…_Seriously, who creeps into a girls room and just stares at them all night?

"_Edward?!"_

I narrow my eyes. Why does she keep dreaming about him? _Why_ does she still love him? And **_why_** does she say the same name each and every night?

I quickly leave my post and run back home. The screaming usually starts after she says his name.

I _know_ I can help her get better. If only I could explain to her why I can't see her. I will love her more than that vamp ever could.

When I finally get home, I slip into my room and finally collapse on my miniscule bed. It's 6:57 A.M. Time for bed.


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** All rights of the Twilight Series go to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Notes: **I'm reposting this so that its in a collection of Twilight/New Moon one-shots instead of a whole bunch of random ones…ehh...I'm an organizer freak, what can I say?

**Summary: **Edward POV. Set immediately after Edward and Rosalie's fatal call. New Moon.

There was a short pause, as if the stranger wanted to withhold the information from me.

"He's at the funeral", the boy finally answered.

I shut the phone again.

Bella. _Dead._

_Bella_. Dead.

Those two words kept pounding in my head like a hammer on my stone cold heart. How is this _possible_? I do not understand. She was supposed to live a long, happy life. She was _supposed_ to be able to live after I left her not die.

I slowly rose from my corner infested with rats and spiders, weeks of dust falling off of me.

_Meaningless._ The whole world was meaningless. I am meaningless.

I tore through the door and walked down the stairs, ignoring the silence around me. I dialed a number on the phone while I stepped out.

"Airlines, how may I help you," a pleasant voiced answered.

"Edward Cullen. Italy. 163 489 5620. Now." I replied tonelessly.

"Uh, yes sir. The price will-"

"Now," I shut the phone and dropped it into the dump next to me.

With no regards as to who was looking at me I started to run. Every step I took, I imagined I may be closer to her. If I thought her name was a balm to me before, it now exposed my weakness. I could have saved her. I _knew_ I could have saved her from whatever killed her. Her death was my fault. She died because I was not there. I am worthless.

I remembered the plans I prepared when I was hunting for James. Now, how should I do this? Lift a car, maybe? Or perhaps I need to destroy parts of the city in order to provoke them to kill me. Killing innocents really does not seem useful, yet…

I knew what I was doing. Just like her first day of school, I was trying to distract myself. Thinking about her death will only make it more real to me.

Ironic how before I was trying not kill to kill her and now I'm trying to kill myself, I chuckled humorlessly.

Bella. Cold. Still. _Dead_.

No. No. No. _No_.

I should do something that will aggravate the Volturri but will not harm others. There was no hope for me, might as well not drag others down with me into eternal hell.

I arrived at the airport and quickly took my ticket after relaying my information. I easily ignored all other outside voices. The flight to New York was in ten minutes. I rushed to the gate and gave the man my papers. Then, I finally settled in my seat to wait.

And tried to think of more ways to kill myself.


	4. Imbecile

**Disclaimer:** All rights of the Twilight Series go to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Notes: **Finally! I thought of a nice chapter to add to my growing collection. _Smiles proudly_. D Please enjoy.

**Summary: **Alice POV. Set Alice & Edward argue about leaving Bella.

"_Edward. You are a complete imbecile," _I grounded out.

We just arrived from the airport two days ago and started settling in. When I Saw Edward tracking Victoria, I confronted him about it. I dragged him out to the garden so that no one could hear us.

"Thank you for sharing Alice. You didn't have to tell me out loud." He wearily answered. "It's not like your mind hasn't been sharing that bit of information plenty of times already."

"Yes, but I was afraid you had forgotten since the last time I reminded you." _Two minutes ago…not out loud, mind you.._

I heard him sigh again and I narrowed my eyes.

I can not believe the complete…_stupidness_ of what he was doing! He is such an idiot. Ooh! I'm so mad, I can barely see straight. _Where_ is Jasper when you need him? He always knows what to do when I'm this mad…

"Alice. This is _my_ relationship and _my_ choice. What I choose to do with Bella is none of your concern."

"Yes! It _IS_. I'm worried about both of you. Don't you understand? You have not Seen what I have Seen Edward. She isn't going to-"

"Stop!" he interrupted me. Yet again. We have had this particular conversation for quite some time… "I told you already. Stop looking into her future. I already told her we weren't going to ruin her life anymore by being in it. That includes looking into her future. You have to hold up your end of the bargain too."

"I'm sorry," I huffed. "I wasn't invited to the conversation between you and Bella, so I didn't get my say into the matter."

"You know what I mean…" he sighed.

Suddenly, my mind rapidly showed me pictures of Bella. Bella talking. Bella crying. Bella-

"Alice!" Edward growled loudly, shaking my shoulder. He noticed my eyes were glazed over. The mind reading helped, too I suppose. "I told you to stop watching her!"

"Well I'm sorry Edward" I said slowly, "I can't control what I See sometimes. These things just happen." Good Lord, his power gets very exasperating at times. I sometimes wonder what other people think of my own gift. Hmmph. They just don't understand…if only- _What_ **_is_** that annoying buzz? **_Oh._**

"-because we are ruining her life Alice," he continued telling me. "Because of us, Bella's life was interrupted. If we leave, she can have a fresh start again. She'll be able to have a normal, happy life without any monsters to bother her." I noticed he said _life_ quite a few times in his little speech.

I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he turned them down. My face fell. They were sad again. This has been happening more often ever since we left Forks. That's a sign if I've seen anything, I mused. I would know.

"Do you _really_ think you were _destroying_ her life, as you so aptly stated?" I wondered. "I may be mistaken, but you two seemed to have a different relationship than that."

"I love her."

"Then _why_ did you say those things to her? **Why** did you leave her?!" I demanded.

"I left her," he paused for a second to look up at me, "Because I love her." He quietly walked away.

_Oh Edward. You are **so** absurd._


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** All rights of the Twilight Series go to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Notes: **I'm studying for mid-terms right now! Why am I writing you may ask? Well, I have a headache and writing creatively relieves stress. Wish me luck though!

**Summary: **Edward POV. Today's a special day…well, at least Bella thinks so.

_147 days…6 hours…58 minutes…and…23 seconds. _

_Funny how before I never regarded the time, thinking everyday was the same. Yet, now here I am cherishing each second I have in my so called existence._

_147 days…6 hours…58 minutes…and…46 seconds. _

Bella rolled over in bed. _Hmm…sixth time she's done that. I wonder what she's thinking…times like these when I wish I could read minds. Ha ha. _I thought ironically. _Only with Bella do I think that._

"Muddy…," she sighed. _Then again, with her sleep talking, I at least have something to listen to. Charlie isn't one of the most interesting people I've heard. Predictable, yes. However, his memories of Bella are, as always, wonderful to hear._

_147 days…7 hours…59 minutes…and…1 second._

_I think it's time to wake the human._

_Let's see. The best way to wake up the love of my life. Ah! Yes._

I quickly rise up from my place on the rocking chair in the corner of her room and lay next to her in the bed. I then proceed to slowly kiss her neck up and down. _This may take a while, but am I complaining?_

_147 days…8 hours…7 minutes…and…2 seconds_

_thu-thump thu- thu-thump_

_there it is! _ I grinned. _I know, I know. It's usually not good for someone's heart to skip a beat, but still…I did that. _

"Good Morning Bella" I greeted to her sleepy face, never breaking my ministrations.

"Edward..." she groggily answered. However, she widened her beautiful, expressive eyes suddenly. I chuckled to myself. I see she's remembered what day today was. I stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

"Edward!"

"Yes, Bella. We have established what my name was" I teased.

"No, Edward! Today! Today's-" I silenced her with a kiss and chuckled again. _How did this girl make me smile so much?_

"Today's what?" I questioned. _How could I forget what day today was? Even though my life has been so long, I somehow still remember this day. I just don't understand why she thinks it's so special. _

"Today? Uhm...rainy? I acted confused, trying to make her feel better. _Bella never was good at keeping secrets I mused._

"Shall we go downstairs, or would you like to stay here all day? Of course, I wouldn't mind if you chose the latter."

She blushed, making her scent even more enticing than usual. _Although I can't see how that is possible._

"What are you thinking Bella?" I whispered in her ear, making her blush darker.

"Erm, can I have a human minute please?" looking up at me with an embarrassed face. _She's so adorable when she looks embarrassed…_

"Of course"

She quickly clambered off of the bed, peeking back when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Stay here, Edward" she sternly said.

"Yes ma'am" I snickered. _I wonder what she's up to. _She quietly closed after sticking her tongue out at me.

I smiled after she left.

_For weeks, she and Alice had been having shady activity. I tried prying the secret out of the other family, but they did a good job of hiding it from me, surprisingly. However, I did catch highly suspicious phrases like "party" and "105 years". I eventually understood later what they were scheming._

_They were planning a birthday party. For me._

I sighed. _If acting surprised and happy for the party will make Bella happy, I'll do it._

_Now, where was I?_

_147 days…8 hours…16 minutes…and…7 seconds…_

_Since the day I've met her._


	6. Author's Note: Suggestions?

Ok, I want to know if any of ya'll (I'm Texan) want me to write a specific one-shot. I'll try my best to do it too! D Unfortunately, I can't rely on my brain for any creative brainstorming…I'm using it all on the exams coming up. Sad, I know. Anyways, if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll most likely do them when I have time.

Happy Holidays if I don't update before Christmas!


End file.
